1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the use of a combination of allosteric hemoglobin modifier compounds and hydrophobic compounds to allosterically modify hemoglobin towards a low oxygen affinity state. More particularly, the invention utilizes hydrophobic compounds, such as anesthetics, to enhance the efficacy of the hydrophobic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Allosteric hemoglobin modifier compounds are compounds that affect how tightly the hemoglobin molecule in blood holds oxygen molecules. Varying the degree to which oxygen is held to hemoglobin can have profound effects on a wide variety of blood disorders. For example, certain allosteric hemoglobin modifier compounds may cause oxygen to be held relatively more tightly than in the absence of the compound, and this may be useful in the treatment of disorders such as sickle cell anemia, while other compounds may cause oxygen to be held less tightly, thus causing blood to off-load oxygen more easily, and this may be useful in the treatment of disorders such as hypoxia.